True Feelings
by Sesshomaru's Treasure
Summary: Sesshomaru needs a nanny, Kagome needs love. My summery sucks and so does my spelling lol but I love a goood romantic story, so I wrote this for all y'all romantics : RR please, rated r for lemons. Kag.Sessh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha L or Sesshy wahaaaaahaaaa, ok I'm over it for now. If I did own Sesshy Meow! Well . . . ahem I'll let u guess lol. **

Torment 

She ran as fast as she could, not looking behind her, he was after her. Her breaths were coming out in gasps, her legs gave out from under her. Oh noI can't run anymore! Inuyasha help, please, she heard herself scream in her head. She knew her mental pleas were useless. He loved her dead self, Kikyo...

He could smell her fear and sadness, her smell was intoxicating. He sensed he was getting close. He came to a clearing where she lay before him gasping.

Kagome saw him. Was he going to kill her?He is so beautiful, she thought. She then scolded herself for thinking such a thing in her time of distressIs he going to kill me Sesshomaru advanced on her. He walked up to her and stood over her weak body.

"You knew I'd catch you, miko. Why run?"

"I won't let u kill me Sesshomaru!" she meant to say it as a threat but it came out as powerless words.

Why is she not frightened? She is a brave little miko. She would make a great mother to Rin. What did I just say? I meant care taker, he thought to himself. "Miko, will you come with me?"

"I will never go with you Sesshomaru!"

"Oh, really?" He smirked at the thought of her standing up to him. He lowered his face two inches away from her face and touched her lips with his, just as he did this he jerked away as if he was burnt. What is she doing to this Sesshomaru, he thought as he scowled at her. With that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder ignoring her protests. He took flight and headed to his castle. On the way back to the western lands Sesshomaru moved Kagome into his arms. 'I do not care for this girl, but for some reason this Sesshomaru does not want her to be sad, uncomfortable or mad am I falling for her, no I will not turn into my father she is merely a human'. He felt the girl snuggle up to him mumbling his name.

'What is this warmth I feel? It's so comforting and gentle' Kagome saw a figure in her sleep and reached her arm around its neck and inched her face to this figures face and was soon kissing . . . who is this . . . . .

Sesshomaru watched as the girl put her arm around his neck and kissing him lightly. He was soon returning this kiss tenderly running his tong over her lips. She moaned slightly at this and abruptly woke up her eyes stared at him in awe and confusion . . .

Kagome opened her eyes and saw she was kissing the lord of the western lands 'He's kissing me back!' he opened his eyes, and for a brief moment she saw something flash in his eyes but he replaced this with his usual emotion-less mask. "Sesshomaru . . . ."

"Miko we have arrived" 'why does this Sesshomaru want to kiss Kagome . . . I mean the miko.Then he heard a loud yell "Sesshomaru-sama you came back to Rin, Rin missed Sesshomaru-sama" "I missed you to Rin" he said as the girl hugged his leg tightly. "Rin this is Kagome she is going to take care of you for the time being" "Yay! Rin has a mommy, ohayo Kagome Rin's name is Rin".

**I know it is short but I'll try to post more chaps. I'm going to try to give u guys 2-3 chaps a week. Be nice please --? I also have to tell everyone about my girl HeliousRebelious, she writes yaoi but she's really good. And she's my best friend in real life lol. She is my critic to.**

**Push this button**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wahahahahahahahahaha! I want to.**

**True Feelings**

Confusion

Kagome smiled at the little girl. 'She is so cute! She reminds me of Shippo' with that a tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha had left her, she was truly alone now. Her feeling hit her like a wave; she gasped.

Sesshomaru noticed her change in mood and thought it a good time to show her,

her living quarters. "Miko this Sesshomaru will now show you your bed chamber". "That's it I'm tired of being called MIKO!" she screeched into his face, "my name is KA-GO-ME" with that Sesshomaru's patients wore thin and he grabbed her by the neck. "Close that insolent mouth of yours MIKO" he emphasized the word 'Miko'. "You bastard . . . I . . . . . . Hate you" she gasped out. At that he dropped her and told her to follow him.

She allowed him to show her, her bedroom 'pompous bastard' she fumed mentally. "Dinner will be at seven o'clock my servant will show you to a bath and give you proper clothing, otherwise stay in your room, Rin will visit you after your bath". "Yes sir lord Fluffy" she scoffed. "Do not call this Sesshomaru nicknames, from now on you will call me Sesshomaru-sama" he smirked, "Yes Fluffy-sama", "you try my patients human" and with that he left. Kagome broke down and started crying, 'Inuyasha left me he hates me, I'm just a shard finder to him, and even Sango and Miroku still follow him' with that she stood up and looked at her self in the mirror, and picked up a small stone statue of a inu-demond and threw it at he mirror. It shattered and fell to the floor. Kagome picked up one of the larger pieces put a large gash in her side and she slit her wrists several times. 'I'm useless I should just give Kikyo her soul" then she fainted in a puddle of her own blood.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" a servant ran into his study "I told you not to disturb me in my study", "sir its lady Kagome she's . . . . . ."

**Sorry it's a cliffy but you will live cuz I have the other chapter already written I'm just waiting for some reviews. Review please . . . TT please, someone care about sesshy's treasure, my friend helped me a bit with this fic, props to HeliousRebelious thanx girl**

**Press this button**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say this, I don't own Inuyasha.

Notes: I know I've turned a little morbid but it will get much better RR thanx : )

True Feelings

Heart Broken

" Its lady Kagome my lord . . . . she's . . . . . bleeding to death" at that moment for the first time in his emotion-less life he felt his heart drop. He flew out of the room to Kagome's bed Chamber. There he found her in a quite large puddle of her own blood. 'what caused this I didn't feel any enemies near by. . . . unless . . she did this to herself' He gently picked her up not caring about the blood that was dripping all over his Haori.(Sp. ?) He called his servant for some bandages. 'why am Is this Sesshomaru dressing her wounds I shall let a servant do this' and with that he got up and started to leave when he hears "Sesshomaru . . .don't leave, .P. . .lea. . . .s I'm so cold" he realized she had lost too much blood so he walked back to the bed and sat down next to her and finished bandaging her. "Jaken get the ceremonial table ready she needs blood" "but sir if you give her your blood she will turn into a full demon" . "I know this Jaken, don't question your lord". "yes sir Sesshomaru-sama, I'll do it right away" he watched as Jaken scurried away. She was dying.

Once she was moved to the ceremonial table, Sesshomaru took a big crystal jar. He cut a large wound on his wrist, and watched as his silver blood filled the whole jar. Now that the jar was full, he put the lip of the jar to her mouth and made her drink all of it. No later than a minute she started to gasp and clench in pain. 'this is very painful for a human to go through'. He left the room to go to his study. Her changes would be finished in four hour's.

_In Kagome's Mind_

'Why can't I feel my body, I was in Sevier pain and now . . . . . I don't feel anything. My miko powers still exist but I have another power. . . . . Oh kami I'm a . . . . . .'

She woke up in a dark room and was laying on a stone table 'I'm a . .' "Demon" she whispered. A mirror hung on the wall. Her reflection showed a person she did not recognize, she moved her hand at HER refection, she had blackish blue hair that went to her waist and her eyes were purple 'I have a cresent moon on my head? Sesshomaru has this'

He felt a new presence "she's changed" he walked down a dark hall and went to her. When he entered he saw a unclothed beautiful demoness. "You have changed my dear miko" smirking at her "What have you done to me?" before she could finish using his demon speed he stood right behind her.

She felt his breath on her neck, it was then she realized she was now indeed a demon and during her transformation her clothes had disappeared. His hands snaked around her naked waist as she felt his arousal press into her lower back. "Kagome It might be a good to cover yourself with some clothes before I take you right here". She blushed realizing her situation again, she looked around and saw a kimono and slipped it over her bare body. "Sesshomaru, I'm very tired may I retire to my room?". "No, you may not it is time to see what powers you now hold. . . . . . . . .

**Yay! I'm finished with my third chapter. Tell me how I'm doing, please. I'm still new at this so help me here. If you would like to give me any ideas or correct my mistakes, my aim is BlondAngel694 RR thanx**

**Signed,**

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **

**Press this button**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok I get the point but they just love rubbing it in your face don't they (who's they?) lol well any who enjoy the fic.**

**True Feelings**

**You Will Never Beat Me!**

Kagome watched as he led her to a large dojo. 'Oh my god! Its huge' her eyes were as big as saucers. "Miko you can stop drooling over my dojo" he said with a smirk. 'Who does he think he is ass hole, you hear me Sesshomaru you are an ass hole!' she yelled mentally. Then he responded back to her mentally 'Yes I heard you' she gasped and nearly fell back. "Since when can you read my thoughts?". "Since that half breed was born" he had a look as if he tasted something bad on his face.

'So she thinks I'm an ass hole, she will pay for that'. "Attack me with all your power"

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not going to attack you", "Fine then I will attack you KA-GO-ME" he drawled out her name, knowing that he truly had pissed her off. 'That insolent bastared' with that her eyes started glowing red, she put her hands in front of her, Sesshomaru watched as her claws got longer, 'I will rip him to peaces' she ran towards him using her demon speed. But just as Sesshomaru was about to doge her attack she vanished, she stood behind him with her claws at his neck growling.

Sesshomaru knew she would try to use his disappearing act after all she had all his abilities. He felt her claws on his neck, with that he whipped around and grabbed her wrists. He watched as she started grinning. Her wrists started glowing blue. He quickly let go of her wrists not wanting to be purified.

"Where's the feared Lord Sesshomaru now" she taunted him. 'I will win'. As she was gloating mentally Sesshomaru pinned her to the floor and put his claws to her neck. 'Oh shit I can't get out of his grip, and I'm too tired to use my purifying powers. "Your pinned, now apologize for your insolence". With hearing that her eyes turned blood red and Sesshomaru was thrown back. Her body started to glow.

He watched as she started turning into her true form. Her transformation was now completed. Kagome now was a demon hound, she was jet black, and had purple eyes. Her crescent moon glowed on her forehead. Her size was incredible she almost filled the whole dojo. She growled at him showing her teeth. "Kagome change back, your body is not trained to handle the stress of transformation yet" just as he said that she started huffing, and automatically changed back to her 'normal' form. He saw her lying on the floor unconscious. "Jaken", "Yes Milord!" "Take the miko to her room, its time Rin sees her new care taker.

**This Chap. Is about 100 words shorter than the last. Sorry, I have all this summer work before I return to my classes. **

**Thanx to all my reviewers:**

Bishes

LynGreenTea

IslandPrincess

elvenarcher516

InuKago45

BlawBlawBlaw

Ok some people say I'm rushing it, I'm trying TT its so hard when you're a major romantic, cuz Kagome Sesshomaru are such a good pair, I'll try to slow down.

And by the way all u 400 some people that have read or looked at my fic, where is ur review: (

**If I missed any one I'm very sorry I will post u later : ) **

**Signed,**

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Notes: I'm trying to slow down a bit it's so hard to slow down.**

**True Feelings**

**Feelings Emerge **

Kagome woke in her bed chambers. 'owww! My body hurts all over'. Rin came running into Kagome's room. "Kagome-chan, are you feeling better? Rin was very worried about Kagome-chan". "That's very sweet Rin, but don't worry I'm fine" 'I think' she mused in her head.

Sesshomaru paced in his study. 'Why is this girl affecting me so, I never indulge myself in such activities, but she is a demon now, and a very powerful one at that with her miko powers she is more powerful than this Sesshomaru.' This seriously bothered him. He remembered when he saw her staring in the mirror at her new self in all her glory, his demon side wanted Kagome. 'The way her heart sped up as this Sesshomaru moved my hand around her waist . . .' he inwardly groaned, and felt himself growing hard. 'I will not give in to these annoying needs.'

"Would Kagome-chan play with Rin in the garden?". "I would love to Rin", Rin led Kagome to the gardens talking about here explorations with Sesshomaru. 'Oh, these gardens are so beautiful!' "Catch me Kagome-san" Kagome watched as the girl dashed away, "Here I come" she took off after Rin and in no time she caught her. Rin squealed as Kagome tickled her.

Sesshomaru heard Rin squeal and rushed out in to the garden where he found Kagome tickling her. 'She would make a great mother' he sighed realizing how fast he was falling for her. Kagome looked around to see who was there "Konichiwa Sesshomaru is there something you need" Kagome said in an annoyed voice. "Dinner will be served promptly at seven o'clock, you shall return to your room now and bathe, and Rin your dinner is waiting in your room. "," Ok Sesshomaru-sama" he watched as she hugged his leg and ran off. He stared at Kagome looking deep into her eyes, she stared back at him and their eyes locked, he could feel her heart beat get faster. He let his eyes show his lust for her. He watched as she gasped, and blushed a deep red. 'I will show you true pleasure' he told her mentally. She looked at him in pure shock. He turned and walked away from her.

Kagome could not believe what she had heard him tell her, 'I saw the lust he held for me in his eyes, I'm a demon now so he might . . . . . oh my god!' Kagome ran back to her room realizing, she would be late for dinner. She found an indoor hot spring right next to her room. 'This feels so good, but why does Sesshomaru look at me like that. .' Kagome felt a small wake, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing in the water 'OhMyGod! He's naked' she turned away from him blushing.

Sesshomaru heard her though and smirked, he could smell her slight arousal, from him just being there, as she started moving away from him he put his arms around her and kissed her neck, pressing himself against her . . . . .

**Ok should I put a lemon in the next chapter or should I slow it down (even though I hate slowing it down) : ( , I have soooooo many Ideas so don't worry its not going to end soon. Now I'm going to list all the nice people that reviewed to me **

**Thanx to:**

Kimi-ga-Warui-Tenshi

Sheenachi

LynGreenTea

IslandPrincess

Mirage and Mirokiki

Ibelongwithyou (I know you want me to slow it down, but it's so hard)

Riku's dirty little secret

InuKago45

elvenarcher516

Bishes

Well I finished all my summer work YAY!

Thanx again,

Sesshomaru's Treasure


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or my sexy Sesshy, cries **

**Note: This chapter contains a lemon. So all you non lemon lovers skip through it, but what I don't get is, this fic is M rated so there's like a 80 chance of a lemons, so lemon haters If you really hate lemons don't look at M rated romance fic's, RR : )**

**True Feelings**

**My Lust for You**

She felt his arms around he body, 'Wait he has TWO arms! How did he get it back?' "It grew back" he said in her ear answering her thoughts. "Sesshomaru. . . ." her breath quickened as her touched her sweet spot. "I. . . . . . don't. . . . . think . . . .we. . ." she threw her head back on his shoulder, moaning loudly. Sesshomaru took this chance to place his lips on hers.

He licked her lips demanding entrance into her sweet cavern, she opened her mouth to protest, Sesshomaru slipped his tong into her mouth, he could smell her arousal. Just then he heard a nock on his door " Sesshomaru-sama your dinner is ready", he let her go "I will see you at dinner Kagome" he watched as she saw her blush at him using her name. He got out of the hot spring, wrapped a robe around him and left the bathing area.

Kagome touched her lips, not believing what just happened, 'The lord of the Western lands almost . . . . made love to me!' This scared her, her feelings for him were just starting to come to the surface, 'this is too soon, I have to get away from here' she jumped off of her balcony. Kagome landed on the ground with grace. 'I can move much faster if I turned into my true form, but can I control it? I have to try, come on Kagome you can do this' she said to herself. She closed her eyes and pictured herself as a demon hound. Slowly her body began to glow and in a mater of seconds she changed into her true form. 'Sesshomaru said my body wasn't trained for this well, her I am'. All her feelings and anger started to rage inside of her thoughts of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, Sesshomaru telling her what to do her demon side took full control of her mind all she felt was a lust for blood. She tool off as fast as she could in search of her nearest prey.

Sesshomaru got dressed but was deeply annoyed with himself. 'My body acts on its own why can't I stop myself when I'm around her'. Sesshomaru started walking to the dining room when he stopped in his track, 'What's this powerful force moving away from my castle . . . . . Fuck! It's Kagome! She will pay deeply for leaving the castle without my permission'. He ran out of his castle changing into his true form as he went. He could smell her, 'I smell her, but I also smell blood . . . her demon side……..it has taken over her mind, now I must find her'.

She came across a band of thieves; they tried to attack her but failed miserably as she tore them to peaces enjoying the taste of their blood as it ran over her tong. She could feel Sesshomaru approaching her and turned ready to face him if she had to fight.

He entered a clearing where he found her in a fighting stance ready to attack him. 'Kagome stop this immediately, its imperative that you stop your body cannot take this' he watched as she totally ignored him and started licking her paw. This angered him and he growled at her. She lifted her head giving him a bored look. He jumped at her, in hopes he could pin her down and force her back into her normal form, she tried to jump away but failed, he was still faster than her. 'Kagome change back, I order you to now' ( A/N when will men learn they cant order women around tisk tisk) She growled at him in anger. Sesshomaru started liking her face, he felt her anger subside and she started to nuzzle him back. She started to glow and changed back, at the same time he changed back to his non hound form. He saw her still standing on her feet.

Kagome felt her body change. All the sudden she was standing in two feet. 'Ughhhh I feel like I'm going to pass out, but If I do Sesshomaru will be right about my body not being able to handle it' her body swayed, "Kagome you will come back to the castle now". At this point Kagome was gasping trying to keep from passing out. "I'm . . . . not going, . . . . . back . . with"

He watched as she started to collapse " I . . . . . won't . .. . . .faint" she gasped out as she fell to the ground unconscious. 'Such a disobedient woman . . I must have her for my mate' Sesshomaru picked her up and flew back to the castle carefully cradling her body in his arms.

Kagome awoke and found herself in a huge room. She lay on a large bed; a white dog with a crescent moon decorated the golden comforter. She looked down at her body and saw she was dressed in a black silk nightgown, it was so long that it cascaded off the side of the bed. "So you have awaken" she turned her head and found Sesshomaru standing beside the bed " Sesshomaru I'm so sorry did I hurt you when I was under my demon side's control, I don't remember much" She saw as surprise crossed his eyes.

'So she doesn't remember when she was a demon hound' He sat on the side of the bed looking down at her, she was the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen. "Kagome, I think I'm in love with you", he brought his hand to her cheek as she looked at him processing the words. "I think. . . . I. . . love you to Sesshomaru-sama". He looked at her and realized this was the first time she had ever used his proper title. "Then it is ok if I court you, many of the lords will find it strange if I mark you right away as my mate". And with that he planted a kiss on her red lips. He felt her hands moving around his neck, he moved himself over her, she helped him take off his armor, never letting their lips part. He moved from her lips to her neck sucking and gently nibbling it. He felt her hands grab the back of his haori, he made quick work of getting her night gown off. He watched as she blushed realizing all she had on was her bra and panties. Kagome turned her head away. Sesshomaru gently turned her head so she would look at him. "You are an angel my Kagome don't be ashamed, your beautiful" he whispered in her ear huskily. She took off the top part of his haori. Sesshomaru sliced her bra in half, and brought his mouth to her naked breast suckling at her nipple. He massaged the other with his hand and switched moving his mouth to the other breast. Kagome arched her back up to him, moaning his name out loud. "Sesshomaru. . . . . please . ." he knew she was still a virgin, but he also could smell her arousal. He moved his hand to her panties cutting the fabric with his claws, slowly inserting his fingers into her pumping his hand in and out of her. She bucked her hips into his hand asking for more. He could tell she was getting close to her release and removed his hands. She moaned at the loss, but realized what he was doing she helped him remove his pants. Sesshomaru placed his erected member at her entrance. "I'm sorry my love this will hurt", he thrust into her. She cried out in pain. He stayed in her till she adjusted to his size, and slowly he started pumping her slowly. "Oh My God" Kagome moaned. She met his thrusts, kissing him hungrily. "Sessh . . oma. .. ru faster.. . .please" he sped up his pace, she met everyone of his thrusts. She soon felt as heat started to spread out through her abdomen. Sesshomaru speed up his pace. She hit her climax and cried out in ecstasy. Sesshomaru soon followed. He moved off of her collapsing beside her. "I love you Kagome", "I love you to Sesshy"

**Ok, I didn't have Sesshomaru mark her yet cuz they have to "date" hehe.**

**Whew that was the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm tired I worked on this for over 2 hrs yawns :finds Sesshomaru and snuggle up to him: snore come on who wouldn't snuggle up to Sesshy -o **

**Thanx to all my reviewers:**

Sheenachi

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl

Bishes

hellious-rebellious

sakura-no-hana-hoshi

sataness-ov-desire

Cysso

LynGreenTea

IslandPrincess

Mirage and Mirokiki

Ibelongwithyou

kiraracutie4

Kimster44

**If I forgot anyone Just tell me : ) Thanx all**

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I haven't posted lately. My classes have started and I'm loaded with home work its crazy. So I'll try to post next weekend. I'm so sorry guys. : (**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . . and you know the rest.**

**Notes: I won't be able to post as much cuz I have now started my classes and those damn teachers have loaded me down with work.**

**True Feelings**

**Relax**

Kagome was half asleep and felt Sesshomaru getting out of the bed "don't go" she whispered. "Kagome I will be back when you wake up, now go back to sleep". She fell asleep with out any arguments. Four hours later her eyes started to peek open 'ugh where am I. . . . . . OHMYGOD I'm in Sesshomaru's room' her thoughts hit her like a wave, her memory of last night came back into play. 'We . . . We . . . . made love?'. She then realized the slight ach between her legs.

Sesshomaru felt her starting to stir as he walked down the hall to his private chambers. As he entered the room he caught he thoughts 'OMG' was the first thing, . . . and the second was 'We made love?'. He inwardly smirked as she winced when she tried to move. She had surrendered her virginity to him and did it in such a passionate manner. 'Just thinking about her makes this Sesshomaru aroused'

Kagome all the sudden hear Sesshomaru's voice in her head 'Just thinking about her makes this Sesshomaru aroused' 'What why did I hear him in my head?'. She turned around and Saw him standing in the door way looking at her. "So you can hear thoughts now." It is time you get out of bed my dear". She blushed and realized she was still naked. 'Oww! I'm still so sore, I wonder if I can walk'.

Of course Sesshomaru heard her. He walked over to her picking her up. "Sesshomaru what are y. . . . .". "You are in pain from last night, I shall take you to the hot springs this will help your soreness go away". And for the first time in his life he winked at her. "Sesshomaru!" she squealed at him. He chuckled at her, "and I will now take a bath with you". Before she could say any thing he had set her in the hot spring and unclothed himself slipping gracefully next to her. "I don't think this is a good idea Sesshomaru you might get aroused and . . .". "Do not worry, I will not take you when you are hurting". Then he brought her into his lap. He held her gently washing her inner thighs. Sesshomaru felt her relaxing as her pain started subsiding.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to need to go home and if you want to mate me as you say you must meet my parents". She said as they soaked in the spring. " Well where do they reside ?". "well its hard to say . . . how am I going to say this . . . um I'm from the future.

**Well here's the chappi I promised. I'm soooooo tired you have no idea. Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I doooooooooooo nooooooooooooootttttttttt oooowwwwnn INUYASHA!**

**Note: Hello everyone, My friend HeliousRebelious and I went to a really pimpin dance lol. We were bumpin and grindin all night and so was my other new friend sugarsweetluver (don't kno If I spelled that right) I'm soooooo sore from dancing for 3 hrs. soooo sleepy.**

**True Feelings**

**Meet The Parents**

"I come from the future" Kagome watched to see if Sesshomaru believed her. "I know it's hard to believe but I travel though a well to get back to my era, I live in 2005". "So this is why the half-breed was always sulking around the well . . . . . he was waiting for you" quizzically he looked into her eyes checking for any chance that she was lying, but he saw she was telling the truth.

"We will leave at once, I would like to meet your family" 'what is this Sesshomaru doing, I have no Idea what I'm in for'. "Thank you Sesshy" Kagome looked at him lovingly. He wished he could mark her right now but that could cause much trouble without introducing her to all the lords first. He watched as Kagome turned around in the water and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She rose from the water and grabbed her towel. "Sesshy we should get going". He watched as a blushed went to her checks, when she saw him looking at her body. "Alright my love I will meet you in the main hall in an hour".

Soon Kagome was waiting in the hall. 'Where is he? . . . . well I might as well practice with my new found powers'. She ran outside jumping from tree top to tree top enjoying the wind in her hair. Just as she started to enjoy herself she felt a familiar presence "INUYASHA!" she growled out. She knew he had come to kill her , She knew Kikyo had him doing her every bidding and if that was getting the other half of 'her' soul back then he'd do it. Kagome swooped down and landed right in front of him. "Lets see you kill me now Inuyasha". "Ahhh Kagome you have changed, I see my brother has taken pleasure in fucking you, how sweet". With that he lunged and had her pinned against a tree. She kneed him in the groin, using her demon speed she jumped behind him and took Tetsiga. She started laughing. She looked exactly like a girl Sesshomaru dressed in the same clothes he was dressed in. She sheathed the sword into her belt. Inuyasha charged at her growling savagely. He successfully pined her again so she couldn't move. 'Sesshomaru HELP!' she knew he heard her and would be coming soon. "Die Wench". And with that Kagome changed into her true form. "I will not let you kill me" she growled out. Her fangs were twice the size of Inuyasha. Kagome took her paw and swatted him into a tree; he passed out no later than four seconds after hitting the tree. "Kagome!" she heard Sesshomaru calling her name as he burst into the clearing.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome in her true form and Inuyasha knocked out cold. He watched as Kagome turned back. There she stood with tetsiga in her hands. "Kagome you are a full demon you should not be able to touch that sword" he said in aw. "I know but I am also still a miko . . . . Sesshomaru I felt the swords sorrow and shame for its master I had to take it". The sword thrummed almost as in agreement. "We should leave now Sesshomaru my family is waiting". As she turned away from him he saw a single tear run down her cheek. With that they both took off running towards the well.

They reached the well in an hour. "Kagome how do we do this?". "we jump into the well what else, are you sure you are ok with this, I hope you believe me" she added in a quiet voice. Sesshomaru grabbed her around her waist and the hopped into the well as the blue light surrounded them. Sesshomaru felt his feet hit the ground and looked up to see a roof covering the well. He jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. "What is this repulsing smell in your world?" he managed to say. "Sesshomaru in this time the world is run by humans, there are no yoaki here." He stared at her 'is this possible?'. "Yes it is, sadly" she answered his thoughts. She took him by the hand and led him towards her house "Its time to meet my family". Walking through the door Kagome yelled "MOM I'M HOME". The whole family came to the front door to meet Kagome but were shocked by her appearance. "Kagome what happened to you?". "Mother I am now a full blooded yoaki, I'm very sorry if this bothers you". "Whoa sis you look so cool Sota said in astonishment. "I'm just very surprised honey, I think you look beautiful, by the way who is your friend?" her mom said in curiosity "Mother this is lord Sesshomaru he is the lord of the western lands and we are in love . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

**Sorry it's a bit late my friends but you know how classes get in your way. All this homework :cry: . RR  Thank you too all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sesshy's Treasure**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshy. I get it already he is owned by some person.**

**Notes: I'm soooooooo sorry guys. My internet has been down and I couldn't post my chappi. And I have a boy friend now, I'm soooo happy, my nick name for him is Poo-Bear lol : P**

**True Feelings**

**Mastering Hidden Talents **

" . . . . . . . . . . . and we are in love". Kagome stated, as her mothers mouth comically dropped open. "Honey you are only seventeen you don't know if you are in love". Sesshomaru gave a feral growl "She is going to be my mate and also hold the title of Lady of the Western Lands, and we are in love, this Sesshomaru never lies" he stated coldly. Mrs. Higerashi Steeped away from him "Kagome you truly love this man, demon whatever he is?". "With all my heart mother" Kagome looked up at him with loving eyes. "Alright I won't stand in your way, come back in a week and let your poor old mom think about this". "But Mom . . .. . I . . .". "No buts Kagome come back in a week" her mother said in a harsh tone.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's mother told her to practically go away. It pained him to see his soon to be mate to have to deal with this. He picked her up and headed off to the well. "Kagome I'm sorry about your mother, I hope she will come around". She just smiled at him and cuddled in to his arms. Once they were through the well he noticed her mood seemed to brighten a bit. "Kagome lets see if you can wield Tetsiga". He set her down on the ground.

Kagome was more than surprised at Sesshomaru's idea. "Alright but lets be careful please, I don't want to hurt anyone or anything" she stated. "I wouldn't worry about that, you probably won't be able to use it anyway" he said with a smirk. 'How dare he! I'll show him what to be worried about'. Kagome drew the sword out of its sheath, and gripped it tightly.

Sesshomaru watched as she closed her eyes concentrating all her energy. "Kag . ." 'What the?" She stood before him with a fully transformed Tetsiga. "That was exceptional for your first try", 'This is impossible! She shouldn't be able to even touch this sword but yet here she is wielding it.

Kagome aimed the Tetsiga at a large tree. ' I can hear the wind scratching, this is way weird I cant possibly be hearing the wind scar . . . . .

**Very short I know. **

**Signed Sesshy's treasure**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own my Sesshy poo ok!

Notes: I was inspired to write another chapter by your wonderful reviews. So here it is. : )

True Feelings

True power

. . . Am I feeling the wind scar?' "Kagome say the command and unleash the swords power" Sesshomaru instructed from a far.Kagome raised the sword over her head "Wind Scar!" she yelled and hit the ground with her sword.

Sesshomaru watched in amazement 'She's actually using the wind scar!'. The swords attack demolished at least one hundred trees 'and that was only on her first try' astonished he walked over to her and looked down at the now glowing sword/fang.

"Did I do well?" Kagome asked in hopes of impressing her future mate. She looked at Sesshomaru "That was an exquisite job for your first time my darling" and he smiled at her . "I think it is about time we head back to the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru watched as his love turned into her true form. He knew she was still working on mastering it. He did the same and they were off and headed towards the Western Lands. They soon arrived. Kagome had successfully changed back with no problems. Rin was taking her afternoon nap and they finally had some alone time. Sesshomaru walked over to his love, heldher close to him and lead her to his . . their chamber. He pushed her down onto the bed, closing the distance between their lips. She responded to his passionate kiss running her hands though his hair and letting out small whimpers. Their cloths seemed to disappear in an instant. Sesshomaru found his sash and tied Kagome's hands together, he chuckled at her attempts to free herself. She was now at his mercy. Slowly his claws made circles around her breasts. He swirled his tong around her nipples, she arched her back up to him asking for more. "Sesshomaru . . . . please" she managed to whimper. Leisurly his hands made his way to her flaps, teasing her by running his finger over her sensitive bud. She screamed out his name. His finger entered her, pumping in and out of her. He could feel her muscles tightening and pulled away. "Take. . . . me now! My love" that was all he could take and crushed himself into her. Kagome gasped and bucked her hips up to him, she could feel her yoaki taking over her eyes started to turn red and now kagome was able to keep up with Sesshomaru. He roared as she answered back with little whimpers and purrs. He felt he muscles contract around him and he let his seed spill out into her as they were sent into immense pleasure (by theway she had by now wriggled out of her hand ties). Sesshomaru took this chance to mark her and she did the same.

Kagome felt him mark her and barly knowing it she did the same. She watched as he rolled off of her and pulled the blanket over them both. "I love you koi", "I love you to. . . my mate". They were soon asleep in each others arms.

**I felt like a mushy romantic ending for this chapter. Thanx to all my lovely reviewers. I love you guys : P. I'm so cramed with work :cries**

**Signed Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	12. Note

**Ok sorry guys, I haven't be able to post that often u can probably expect a chappi this upcoming weekend. Srry. **

**:( Sesshy's Treasure**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok I get it**

**Notes: Well my boyfriend that I mentioned earlier is now reading my fic, hehehe. HI POO-BEAR! He has finally learned what a lemon is so congrats my darling lol.**

**True Feelings**

The Games Begin

This time it was Kagome who first awoke after their love making. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps' she thought as her hand cupped his face and she planted a light kiss on his lips.

Unknown to Kagome Sesshomaru was awake but wanted to see what she was going to do. He watched as she slipped quietly from the bed and got into a golden robe. "You look ravishing this morning my love" he watched as she jumped at his voice. "I did now you were up my lord fluffy" she giggled out. "You lower this Sesshomaru to such pet names, you will have to be punished" he smirked and saw her start to run away. Sesshomaru jumped in front of his mate and gave her a passionate kiss but pulled away there was something he had to discuss with his mate. "My love I think it is time I tell you about the yoaki status placement", "what? . . . . I know I'm your mate but why do I have to be placed?" he looked at her with a little sorrow in his eyes. "It is a competition against the other yoaki lords mates, it sets you in what rank you are, for instance this Sesshomaru is ranked as the most powerful demon lord because I compete every decade for the title, there are four rounds win them all and you will rank the highest female, so you and I will have to go back to training in the dojo again" he watched as Kagome just stood there looking at him like he was crazy, "So you want me to compete for the title of first ranking mate, I'm so inexperienced . . . . . . but I will try if you want me to" she sighed. "there is one more thing, there are no rules accept stay in the arena and don't die whoever falls first loses"

Kagome saw Sesshomaru walk off he and she knew what she had to do. Kagome got dressed and went to think on her strategies for fighting, Sesshomaru told her she would be going up against 3 yoaki females, all three of great strength. She had a great deal of work to accomplish in six weeks . . . . . . .

**Ok very short I know, its my shortest one yet, but you now how much school work those damn teachers can give you. I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Thanx to all my lovely reviewers, luv u guys: P **

**Later,**

**Sesshy's Treasure **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not, never ever, in my whole life ever own Inuyasha. **

**Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping up lately but I'm still debating on a few of my ideas.**

**True Feelings**

Ready Set Fight

This was the last day of Kagome's practice and Sesshomaru wasn't there to help her. He said she had to do this on her own. 'I have to say I think I have become pretty good'. Kagome ran and did a mock battle with a tree, within seconds she had done several back flips in the air and brought the tree down in one graceful move.

Sesshomaru watched her, 'She's getting better' he walked into the are where she was practicing and drew his sword and charged at her. Just as he was going to bring the sword down on her she disappeared with lightning speed. "Very good my love, now where have you gone?" his eyes slowly ran across the scenery in the corner of his eye he saw a flash of a sword and quickly turned around to have his Tokijin met with Tensiga. Kagome was now able to keep the sword in its true form and fought well with it. They dueled until they broke even Sesshomaru was having a hard time beating her now. She had excelled exceptionally well he even believed she was ready for the battles that lay ahead. "This Sesshomaru thinks you are ready, so sheath your sword and adjourn in the dinning hall in one hour".

'This is it we are leaving in a hour . . . . . . I will win! For Sesshomaru!' Kagome came to her room and her things had already been taken down to the carriage. She changed into her fighting attire, it was much like Sango's but it had Sesshomaru's colors and emblem on it. Her armor was gold plated and Tetsiga was hanging at her side, she was ready and confident. Kagome walked into the main hall and Sesshomaru stared at her and smiled "You look like a true warrior, now you have a match to go win" and with that they left.

After a four hour carriage ride they arrived. Four big tents stood. "one of those big tents is for you my love, since we will be staying here for several days" she just smirked "Sesshomaru I will beat them all, I feel my powers growing a little more every second my demon and miko powers have accepted each other . . . . I am ready to fight". Sesshomaru was more than surprised he had never seen her so confident. The couple walked to a large stadium decorated in gold and silver it was amazing and in the middle was a large circle about one fourth of a mile wide it was huge.

After wandering around a while a demon stood up on a podium "The first match is going to be between lord of the south and lord of the west, these mates need to gather at the podium immediately" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked away from him with no fear.

Kagome felt very confident ' No matter how talented they are I will take them down'. She stepped out onto the stadium floor and into the circle. "Are both females ready? . . . . . ok . . . . FIGHT!" the announcer yelled. Kagome watched as her challenger charged at her, Kagome had to admit she looked fast and skilled. Just as her opponent came up to her she disappeared leaving a confused enemy. Kagome drew her sword and landed behind her opponent. The crowd that had been formulating in the stands cheered. Faster than a blink of the eye her opponent stabbed her claws into Kagome. Kagome made no face of pain and shoved her enemy off. She was now very pissed off, Kagome watched as her opponent stood fifteen feet in front of her, "Wind-Scar" Kagome yelled. She raised the sword over her head and brought it down illuminating the whole stadium. When the flash went down there sat the lord of the south's mate lying on the stadium floor unconscious. Kagome sheathed her sword and changed into her true form to let everyone know he power, she howled in victory. The crowd roared with praise and the announcer yelled "We have a winner of the first round The west takes first in round one". . . . . . .

**Notes: yay here is another chapter I hope you guys like it please review! Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**- Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha : ( . it really sucks.**

**Notes: Wooooohooooo I'm out on Thanksgiving Break ! and now I will be able to write a little more Yay! And as u guys already know my bf (poo-bear) is reading my fic. He's like when is the next lemon coming up . . . . I don't know when the next lemon is going to be yet so y'all and poo-bear are just going to have to wait. **

**True Feelings**

Victor of Nothing?

Sesshomaru was very proud of his mate but he felt that she gloated her power a little too much. Many lords and foreign lords from the main land congratulated him on his victory. He watched Kagome change back to her regular form and gracefully exit the field, but as he watched her, he saw a trail of her blood that ran from her left shoulder down her leg. Now stricken with worry for his mate he went to their tent where he knew she would be. All he had to do was follow her trail of blood into their bed room. Then he saw her she was trying to get undressed but she was obviously in pain. "Kagome let me help you". When she looked up at him her eyes seemed almost hollow and her breathing was shallow. Sesshomaru undressed her carefully and put her into the large bath tub that was filled to the brim with hot water. He looked at her wound and saw that it nearly went through her shoulder. Slowly he drained some of the water out of the bath, Sesshomaru pressed a point in her neck to knock her out. As soon as she was unconscious he started cleaning the wound with salts and herbs, luckily for her, her demon blood was already starting to mend the wound. He bandaged her.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was going to help her so she allowed him to knock her out. When she woke up he was laying her in her bed and her shoulder was bandaged. "Sesshomaru I will be ready for the next fight tomorrow, so please don't be disappointed in me" she looked up at him with her huge dough eyes. "Kagome you will not be fighting tomorrow this Sesshomaru will not allow it, I was wrong to let you enter you could have died today, that wound in your shoulder was too close to your heart, . . . . . I can't afford to loose you" he ended solemnly. "Sesshomaru I will be fighting tomorrow I'm sorry you can't stop me" she felt his anger rise but her said nothing and left the room.

The next morning came and Kagome had mended her fighting cloths and was dressed and ready with Tetsiga hanging at her side. She heard the announcer call her. She took a few steps and fell, her body still needed rest. Kagome got up and headed outside on shaky legs. The announcer called both females to the circle. Today she would be fighting the north. "Females ready . . ." Kagome stepped into the ring. "Set . . . . . Fight!" the announcer yelled Kagome jumped into the air before the northern female knew what to do. As soon as she did this her vision started to blur. Her opponent took this time to catch her off guard and kick her down out of the air. Kagome felt her body hit the ground hard and her world went black.

Sesshomaru watched as the announcer called a time out in the match. Two demons went out onto the field and waved a yellow flag which meant she was no longer able to fight. Then both of the demons flew back Kagome's body shook and he shoulder wound had reopened. She staggered out of the circle and the announcer declared the match unfinished the match would be re-fought in four hours. The crowed boo-ed and hollered. Sesshomaru went to the tent but Kagome was not there he followed her sent for about an hour and found her in a spring but remarkably he smelt not blood on her. As he entered the clearing, he looked at her in the spring her eyes blinked open but instead of their normal color they were glowing blue. A sigh of relief racked his body her body was actually healing itself but this time with her miko powers. The glow in her eyes had subsided.

Kagome stepped out of the spring and saw Sesshomaru standing not more than five feet away from her. Before she knew what was happening he had his arms around her waist and was giving her a bruising kiss. Her arms encircled his neck. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss running his hands along her curves he felt her body shift and she gave a small moan. Kagome tried gently pushed him away but he gave a feral growl and held her tighter. "Sess . . o. ." she tried to protest but he just smothered her words another passionate kiss . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**And this is how I'm going to end this chapter there may be a lemon next chappi and may be there won't be we shall see. I feel that I have lost some of my favorite reviewers sniffle. Where did you go? I miss you guys come back please pouts thanx to every one of my reviewers. **

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	16. 2nd note

**Hello everyone, I know you are probably tired of my notes but I'm going to post very soon : ) anywho if any one wants to say hi or tell me how I'm doing on my fic. My spelling needs a little help I know, just give me a ring at msn: or aim: blondangel694 or yahoo: SesshomarusTreasure **

**Ja Ne ! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I defiantly, will never, ever ever ever own Inuyasha ok humph!**

**Note: my email for msn messenger won't show up! Here it is : b l o n d a n g e l 6 9 4 h o t m a i l . c o m there maybe it will show up! Grrr.**

**True Feelings**

_Bring it on Girls_

. . . .She moaned into his mouth. Kagome's body shuddered with his touch. The kiss deepened even more, she started to feel light headed. Sesshomaru's lips moved down to her shoulder and lightly nibbled at her mark.

Sesshomaru heard her moan. She turned around with her back to him and rolled her head on to his shoulder exposing a large area on her neck. "you are quite the temptress my mate" he growled out, she purred back to him in response. Slowly his hand moved down her exposed body, dragging his claws as he went. He earned a small moan from her lips. Her hands moved up and down his arm enticing him to go where she wanted. Sesshomaru knew what she wanted but made her wait, moving his claws in slow rousing circles. Kagome took his hand and moved it down to where she wanted him. Almost obediently he slid his finger into her just brushing by her bundle of nerves, she craned her neck back and started nipping at the side of his neck asking him to do more. Sesshomaru moved his hands in and out moving faster as he went but before she met her release removed himself from her. Kagome whined and moaned in protest. Forcefully he moved her around to face him. She looked at his eyes that were now tinted with red, immediately she took of his armor and haori. Soon Sesshomaru had her pinned to the ground she removed his hakma which was all that was left between them. "Kagome" he growled out, she responded to him with a light kiss on the lips. His hands moved down to her hips, she wrapped her legs around his waist begging him to enter her. He moved his now aroused self into her. Her hands fisted in his silver locks. Bringing himself all the way back out only to smash back into her again. Their breath became heavy as Sesshomaru picked up the pace. Both of their bodies were now coated with a light sheen of sweat. Both still moved in unison. Kagome screamed out her mates name as her walls closed on him he to roared out his mates name spilling himself into her.

Kagome watched as the red left Sesshomaru's eyes only to reveal their true golden glory. "Sesshomaru . ." kagome smirked "yes my love" he raised one eye brow, " that was the best SEX I have ever had!". Sesshomaru just started laughing, "well its good to know I can please my mate" he said with laughter in his voice. She then rolled out from under him and got dressed in her fighting attire. Sesshomaru just watched her. "ummm . . . Sesshy? Shouldn't you get dressed?", "yes my mate" he stood up and pulled on his cloths that were amazingly not wrinkled. " CALLING FEMALE OF THE WEST AND FEMAL OF THE NORTH, BE IN THE RING IN FIVE MINUTES!". " My lord it is time I bid you good-bye until after my match" she bowed gracefully in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed her in his arms and gave her another passionate kiss "now you may leave". Kagome took off, using her demon speed she was there in no time at all. She stepped into the ring. "FEMALES READY . . . . FIGHT!". Kagome was the first to attach this time unsheathing Tetsiga in the air as she came down behind her opponent. The lady of the north knew exactly what kagome was going to do and easily dodged her attacks. Then Kagome concentrated her miko powers into Tetsiga. The sword began to shake violently. A crowd of demons cheered her on from the stands. 'There is too much power in the sword . . . ahhh . . I can only hold it for so long. . . NOW!' Kagome let all the power loose from Tetsiga but instead of creating a windscare type of attack she created a backlash wave attack except stronger. The lord of the north's mate had no where to escape and took the blow head on. The attack continued to take out the side of the stadium and a bit farther into a forest destroying hundreds of trees. Kagome stood shaking. She used all of her energy on that one attack. She dropped Tetsiga and fell to her knees, the announcer a bit shaken called out "FEMALE OF THE WEST TAKES FIRST IN THE SECOND ROUND!" a roar of applause came from the stands but when kagome looked around to se where her opponent was she couldn't find her. 'Oh no! where is the lady of the south', there was a sparkle a few hundred feet away, . . . it was her opponents sword. "THE LADY OF THE NORTH IS PROCLAIMED DEAD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE" blared the announcer. 'I KILLED HER? . . . . . . . .

**Whew here it is another chapter, I'm really sad sniffle oh well see ya guys later **

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But its ok I guess, I'll live.**

**Notes: I have broken up with my bf poo bear but I have a new bf now his nick name is cuddle bug lol. Sorry I haven't updated its been a realy tuff month. **

**True Feelings**

**You Must Keep Going **

. . . . . . 'I killed her!' Kagome felt numb her pupils became non-existent, her eyes were cold. She slowly stood on the field and picked up Tetsiga like it was a foreign object , her moves were jerky as if Kagome had died. The lord of the north stood and exited his private box and calmly walked to his royal tent.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate practically died inside on the field. He rushed to their tent as he entered he saw her in beside the bed crying but it was a painful type of crying she didn't sob or bang her fists the tears just rolled out of the sides of her eyes. Slowly he walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. "Kagome, shhhhhh its ok, I'm here my love" Sesshomaru quietly cooed into her ear, he set her down on their large western style bed. Careful not to disturb her he layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into a fit full sleep. 'How could I have pushed Kagome to do this stupid tournament, she may never recover from this. If only I could find the body . . . . though the Tetsiga probably made it into ash.'

_Kagome's dream _

Kagome was standing in the stadium a cool fog had crept onto the field. She looked around her and noticed a dark figure in the distance she turned around ready to face the figure but it had disappeared. Out of no where she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck, she tried to scream but her voice was gone a clawed hand came to her throat and the figure whispered "My mate died by your hand now you shall die by mine . . . . . . . .

_End of dream _

Kagome awoke screaming and claws out ready to attack until she felt something warm and fluffy beside her. Turning her head she found her mate staring at her with a worried look on his face. "I killed her Sesshomaru, now he is going to kill me" Kagome started sobbing. "I do not understand my love" solemnly he lifted her tear streaked face. "what do you mean, he is going to kill you?". "In my dream" she started off "there was this person and he put his claws to my neck and said 'my mate died by your hands, now you will die by my hands' and that's when I woke up. "The lord of the north wants you dead" Sesshomaru contemplated. "Lets leave it alone for right now, and I will keep a close watch on you". He placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled her down back onto the bed and Kagome fell asleep while Sesshomaru laid there wide awake.

He didn't want to admit it but he was terrified for his mate. She had obviously found a way to deal with what she did but he could tell she was still upset. Now the lord of the north was probably after her. The lord of the north's abilities included dream walking and mind control. Sesshomaru knew he would have to be on his guard. "Kagome's 3rd fight was tomorrow and it is going to be a difficult one" pondering his actions against the northern lord he stared at his mate lovingly and realized he could never live with out her.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, who'd want to own Inuyasha? Its Sesshy that we love. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading a Sesshy fic you'd be ready an Inuyasha fic. I will eventually do an Inuyasha/Kagome fic.

Sesshomaru's Treasure Last Fight and New Fears 

Morning came faster than Sesshomaru would have liked. This was her last fight. It was against the eastern lord. Kagome was still asleep and her tears had dried leaving their salty trail. Slowly he started kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. Soon she started stirring. He was awarded with a little purr and a smile from his Kagome once she awoke. "Its time my love, one last fight and its over".

As Kagome rose from the bed Sesshomaru got up and told her he would be back, and that he had guards all around her tent so she was safe. Knowing this she went to a large basin. It was filled with hot water. Once she was undressed she proceeded giving herself a sponge bath. Now finished she placed on one of her robes. Kagome was going to drop the sponge into the basin when she saw the northern lords face in the water. She instantly screamed and all the guard came running including Sesshomaru. If you had observed Sesshomaru during his great run to the tent he would have looked similar to the roadrunner (beep,beep lol). When everyone was in the tent they found Kagome with her claws out and breathing hard almost as if she fought someone. Sesshomaru dismissed the guards and told them that he could take care of this. He looked at her for a moment and decided it was safe to get near her. As he started walking towards her she bolted out of the tent.

All Kagome saw was the northern lords face when she looked at any being. When she saw his face on Sesshomaru's body she couldn't take it and ran. "I can't let this get to me!" she whispered out loud. The only place she knew she could think things over was the hot spring. She was glad she didn't have to worry about the fight for another three hours. It was then that she realized that she was only in her robe and alone. 'Sesshomaru's around here somewhere I know he is' and right she was, just as she thought that he walked out into the clearing where the spring was.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why his mate ran from him. "why do you run from me Kagome?" he looked her in the eye. Falling onto her knees Kagome sobbed out "I can see his face even when I look at you , when I look at anyone I see his face" by this time he understood the northern lord was playing games with his mate's mind. He walked over to her, lifted her head and kissed her deeply. Hoping to break her trance like state he picked her up and slowly lowered her into the hot spring. Removing his armor and clothing he soon joined her in the warm water. Kagome looked at him this time with a relieved look. " so you can only see me now' he gave a little chuckle. "Sesshomaru I'm very frightened" her eyes got big, almost owlish. Taking her into his strong arms, he tried to calm her. "How am I going to fight?". Sesshomaru looked at her and just shut her mouth with a long heated kiss. "Kagome lets have time together before your fight with out even thinking about it". She responded with kissing him back with just as much passion.

I know it has been a long time but my new school is a bitch ughhhhhh. I hope you enjoy it there will be a lemon next time

** signed,**

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	20. 3rd Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I have been slaking lately, I'm getting very inspired though, so I think I'm going to update soon. My spring break is coming up so I should be able to post very soon. I'm going to try to post longer chapters. I'm busy brainstorming.**

**Love ya'll **

**Sesshomaru's Treasure **


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru. TT**

**Note: Ok I'm going to work on this one lets see how it turns out.**

**True Feelings**

_Once and for All_

His kisses continued down her neck, as Sesshomaru nibbled at her. Pleased that he could offer some sort of distraction to her fear. "mmmm, mate you feel so good" he whimpered into her ear, his member had now gone very hard and wanted release.

Kagome felt his member poking against her thigh. Slowly pulling away from Sesshomaru she crawled out onto the soft moss that was growing in the clearing.

Slyly she lay down on the moss with her long hair curling around her upper body, she saw his eyes go red and knew that he was struggling to keep his demon side down.

He saw her laying there 'Kami, she looks beautiful' his demon side agreed with this thought and urged him to take her quickly and ravage her body. Now his body moved on its own towards her, moving on top of Kagome.

This attention that he was giving her was making her body grow hot. "Se….sssss…..omm…aaa. . . rr . . . . uuu" kagome moaned loudly. Feeling his tong licking over her lips and working its way down to her breasts to begin their slow torture. Her eyes were now red. Kagome let out a soft growl and whimper, she wanted him inside her.

Moving his tong down to her hot, wet core. He started a slow circular movement of his tong slipping it inside her and rubbing her bundle of nerves. This earned a loud moan from Kagome.

Sesshomaru was driving her crazy. When she was about to peak he stopped waited and began again making her want more. She soon felt a finger enter her along with his tong. Her breaths were now labored as she was reaching he peak but once again Sesshomaru stopped. His finger and tong left her making it feel as if a part of her was missing.

'TAKE HER NOW!' growled his demon side. Sesshomaru's member was now aching. Loosing all his control he slammed into her as Kagome screamed in ecstasy. He now was ruthlessly pounding into her making her peak very fast, still he continued.

"OH KAMI!" she felt herself peak but he still continued. Her legs wrapped around him as her claws dug into his shoulders. Heat, boiling heat was all kagome felt as she came again and again.

Close to his release Sesshomaru picked up his pace. He was determined that he would come when she did. Letting out a great howl he felt her walls tighten around him as he spilt his seed into her.

As her release came kagome was extremely tired and felt unconsciousness taking over her body. She gave Sesshomaru a loving smile as she slipped unconscious.

He saw as she fainted from the over exertion of her body, he to was shaking and moved next to her cradling his kagome against his chest and letting sleep take over him.

A/N( HAHAHAHAHA MY LEMON WAS 505 WORDS HAHA SEE I CAN DO IT I CAN MAKE IT SOMEWHAT LONG HEHEHEHE)

She felt warm. Something was holding her, then kagome opened her eyes to see a smiling Sesshomaru staring at her. Quickly she looked away and blushed remembering how coyly she acted the night before.

Sesshomaru saw her blush and look away but quickly he caught her chin and turned her head lightly kissing her. "It's time my love, we have to make our way back to the tent. We have about one hour till you have to fight your last fight and I'm afraid it will not be easy".

Understanding how serious Sesshomaru was kagome sat up and got dressed as he did the same. Soon they were both heading back to the tent. Once they arrived, Sesshomaru helped kagome get dressed in her armor.

"THE FINAL FIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, FEMALES COME TO THE RING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" announced the announcer.

"I must leave you now my darling. Once you finish this fight we will finally be able to relax a bit. I love you". Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw she was about to cry.

"I love you too" she sobbed "I just don't want to loose you, if I die then it will be hundreds of years till I see you". Kagome felt him pull her against his chest for one last hug before the fight. Pulling back she looked at him afraid it would be the last time she would see him, then her faced changed to one that had no feeling and she walked out of the door to the field.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he turned his head and saw the lord of the south walking towards him with a smile. "Hello Lord Nago, what is it that you need?" Sesshomaru asked with a little annoyance. "I was wondering if I could enjoy your company in my box during the fight?" he asked very hopeful, he was a very young lord only 150 years old and worshiped Sesshomaru. "Fine::sigh: we shall go there now".

Kagome entered the ring and saw her opponent. She was a very tall neko yoaki, if this neko hadn't of been in this fight Kagome wouldn't of known it was a female. She looked strong.

"FEMALES READY, SET, FIGHT!" yelled the announcer.

The neko was the first to attack (Sesshomaru taught her never to move first). Kagome stood there and waited till the last second to pull out her sword. This movement took a lot of energy but was quite effective. The tetsiga transformed and sliced the neko's sword in half. The crowd in the stands almost laughed at how sly Sesshomaru's mate was. The neko as it dropped its useless sword pulled out a knife and stabbed kagome in the side.

Kagome winced in pain. Jumping up in the air she flipped and landed behind her opponent. Suddenly Kagome felt her side burning, looking down she saw her side bubbling 'There was poison on that dagger' she though a bit panicked.

Sesshomaru smelt her burning flesh and his demon raged. 'That was a cheep trick, only used by weak demons' he growled and snarled but stayed in place for if her interfered in the fight the other female would win.

Feeling the energy starting to leave her body she attacked quickly and fiercely. The neko managed to avoid a lot of the attacks but got a large gash across her upper arm. Her opponent's eyes turned red with anger as she snarled at Kagome. Before kagome knew what was happening she was thrown to the ground with the neko's claws through her shoulder. 'What the hell! I didn't even see her, oh shit my shoulder is injured'. '_Its time kagome change into me, be careful because people may think you are a illusionist because_ _only a few females in this world can change into their true form' she_ knew that this was her demonic side speaking but for once it seemed to want to help instead of take over.

The whole entire stadium gasped as both females were engulfed by a dark purple wind tunnel. Demons had to hold on because of the strength of the wind tunnel. When it cleared a large black demon hound was there instead of kagome. "Is that a real transformation?" mumbled the crowd amazed.

Kagome batted the neko off of her shoulder where she was now hanging. This sent the neko flying, the neko hit the ground with such force that it was knocked out Kagome howled in triumph and then turned to the crowed and spoke in inu-yoaki "I am real, if you do not believe me then come and challenge me". The crowed just stood there and obviously came to the conclusion that this was a real transformation.

"THE WINNER IS THE FEMALE OF THE WEST! THE FEMALE OF THE EAST IS UNCONSIOUCE AND UNABLE TO FIGHT!"

A/N OWWWWWWW my hand hurts I have been typing so much I hope you guys are happy. Whew I'm pooped. You guys better review or else. Luv ya'll

**Sesshomaru's Treasure**


End file.
